Golden Gate
by dark warrior 1000
Summary: Todos humanos. One-shot. Una noche de verano Edward cometió el peor error de su existencia y al hacerlo arruinó su relación con Isabella Swan. No se puede tener todo en la vida, pero lo único que el quiere es tenerla a ella.


****

**Golden Gate**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

No se puede tener todo en la vida, Edward lo sabía bien, el destino se lo había demostrado dolorosamente.

Habían transcurrido dos meses desde aquella nefasta noche de verano en la que totalmente desinhibido después de varias copas había cedido a sus instintos primarios, la había traicionado por primera y única vez desde que estaban juntos.

No se suponía que Bella anticiparía su viaje de regreso para sorprenderlo, tampoco se suponía que esa misma noche el se detendría en ese maldito bar y que se encontraría con algunos de sus compañeros de preparatoria, no se suponía que la joven pelirroja que lo había perseguido por años estuviera entre ellos, que bebieran demasiado y que ella lo buscara como años atrás… que lo sedujera, que desafiara su virilidad delante de sus antiguos compañeros de escuela.

Debió haberla rechazado, ella era una maldita zorra y no significaba nada en su vida, debió haberse retirado y dejarlos que pensaran lo que quisieran, pero su orgullo de macho se le subió a la cabeza y le nubló la conciencia… arriesgo todo lo que tenía por nada, porque en definitiva esa gente no le importaba nada, no eran sus amigos, no compartían sus días… el destino lo había llevado alli, pero ni siquiera sabía que se reunirían esa noche.

Las consecuencias habían sido desastrosas, el maldito polvo le había costado más caro que lo que jamás hubiera podido imaginar, le había costado su relación con Isabella.

Cada una de los días y las noches que siguieron se había sentido vacío sin ella, porque dolorosamente había descubierto, que no podía vivir con el agujero que sentía en el medio de su pecho, con el dolor de haberla dañado tan profundamente, con la imagen de la desilusión surcando su rostro, sin su sonrisa, sin sus caricias… sin la mujer que lo completaba y daba sentido a su vida.

Ni siquiera llegaba a recordar si había disfrutado del éxtasis del lujurioso encuentro sexual de alto voltaje… era un espacio vacío en su memoria, solo lograba ver el rostro de Isabella atravesado por una mueca de dolor, de pie en la puerta de la habitación que compartían, sus lágrimas cayendo profusamente por sus mejillas, su grito ahogado estallaba una y otra vez en su mente.

No había podido ir detrás de ella cuando corrió escapando del infierno que el mismo había introducido en su hogar… lo intentó pero no pudo. Tania estaba disponiendo de su cuerpo, tal y como siempre había deseado, había tomado el control montándolo con vehemencia, había atado sus manos al respaldo utilizando sus propias corbatas, las mismas que Bella le había regalado.

Los segundos que tardó en reaccionar para deshacerse de la pelirroja y ponerse un pantalón y algo de calzado habían sido demasiados… su mujer ya no estaba alli.

El había pateado el castillo de arena que estaban construyendo juntos, literalmente lo había pisoteado hasta destruirlo y entendió esa misma noche que las cosas jamás volverían a ser igual.

Trato de llamarla pero no lo atendió, trató de buscarla sin éxito. No había recurrido a ninguno de los amigos que tenían en común, no se presentó el lunes siguiente a su trabajo, tampoco a la universidad, jamás recogió ninguna de sus pertenencias… simplemente se había esfumado. Ella debía estar en algún lugar de este maldito mundo, inalcanzable para un monstruo como el, tratando de reconstruir lo que había quedado en pie después de la tempestad…

Su imagen vuelve una y otra vez a su mente, mientras se dispone a saltar… debió resistirse a la seducción de alguien a quien en definitiva no le importaba nada más que saciar sus apetitos con una jodida noche de lujuria, pero no lo hizo y el destino siempre cobraba sus cuentas.

El Golden Gate se alza majestuoso y las cámaras recientemente instaladas para documentar los suicidios registran un nuevo salto hacia la muerte. Sin siquiera imaginarlo, el ha ido a reencontrarse con ella, porque Isabella yace en el lecho del río San Francisco desde hace dos meses… desde aquella noche de verano en la que descubrió que Edward no la amaba.

xoxoxoxox

__

_Se me vino a la cabeza esta idea y no pude hacer otra cosa que escribir este one-shot, no puedo evitarlo es más fuerte que yo... espero que les guste. _Haganme saber que les pareció, denle al GO


End file.
